The present invention relates to a barbecue grill, and particularly to a barbecue grill which provides a handle for a user to carry by one hand.
A conventional barbecue grill is composed of a fire bowl extending four legs, a lid, a pair of ear handles oppositely disposed on a peripheral edge of the fire bowl, and a plurality of grids secured with the fire bowl. Thus, it is very inconvenient for a user to carry the barbecue grill by hand. Further, as the lid has to be removed from the fire bowl during cooking, the lid is not used but still occupies additional space. Thus, there is a need to provide a barbecue grill with a better function.